Three Faces of Phoebe Redone
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: This is what I think should have happened at the end of 'The Three Faces of Phoebe'
1. Secrets Revealed

**_This is what I think should have happened at the end of 'The Three Faces of Pheobe' because it makes me mad that they blame Cole for what happened with the Source_**

**Chapter 1-Secrets Revealed**

"Is there something about you that you're not telling me?" Pheobe asked.

Cole was fighting the Source for control of his body. He managed to get control, but was struggling.

"Ph.....Pheobe," Cole started.

"Cole, what is it?" Pheobe asked, worried, seeing the look of pain on his face.

"Help.....Me," he managed to say.

Pheobe was on the verge of tears.

"Cole, what do you mean? Tell me how to help you," Pheobe said tearing forming in her eyes.

"The....Source.." he said through clenched teeth.

"What about the Source? He's dead." Pheobe said confused and worried.

"Taking over.....Me." he got out before the Source took him over again.

She finally understood.

"I'll be right back, baby. Hold on. Don't let him take over. Fight it. Fight for us, Cole. Don't let him win," she said.

She kissed him and ran out of the room. She ran up to the attic and started flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows hoping to find something to help her love.

"Please, Grams, I need this," Pheobe whispered hoping that her grandmother would turn it to the page she needed.

The pages of the book started turning on their own and landed on the page she needed.

"Thanks, Grams," Pheobe whispered jotting down the ingredients on a scrap piece of paper.

She rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She got out all the herbs she needed from the cabinet and then got a few other ingredients she needed. She followed the instructions for the potion. Luckily, it didn't need a cooling time. She put the potion in a vial and ran back up the stairs hoping that he was still there.

"Please," he begged, more to himself than her.

She could see that he was struggling.

"Drink this, baby," Pheobe told him.

_**So this was just an idea that I got. I hope it doesn't suck. Please tell me if it's worth continuing.**_


	2. Frantic For A Solution

_**So here's the new chapter. I'm glad that people seem to like this story. I really just write down whatever idea pops into my head and if I think it sounds good enough, I'll just start writing. Anyways, I'm sure you really didn't care to hear that so I'll go on straight to the story**_

_**Oh, and as for the potion at the end of the last chapter. Don't worry. There's a reason. Just read.**_

**Chapter 2-Frantic For A Solution**

"Cole, this potion strips the Source's power to shimmer, so that he can't shimmer you away from us while we're trying to save you. There wasn't a potion strong enough to strip all of his powers, so you'll need to be confined until we can get rid of him," she said running her hand through his hair.

"I know," he said, the Source was already taking him over and he was afraid that he would hurt Pheobe.

The Source was royally pissed now that his cover has been blown.

"Hurry," Cole said.

"Leo!" Pheobe yelled.

She saw the blue-white orbs swirl together forming her brother-in-law.

"I need you to orb Cole to the basement and do whatever you can to restrain him, but be careful," she instructed Leo.

"What?" he asked confused.

"No questions. I'll explain later," she said. "Go now!"

Leo grabbed Cole's hand and orbed him to the basement. He found some chain form Pheobe and Cole's training and tied Cole up the best that he could. He locked the basement door once he was upstairs.

Cole tried to stay in control as long as he could.

Leo walked upstairs and found Pheobe in the attic flipping through the pages of the Book Of Shadows.

"Leo, get Piper and Paige. We have a problem," she said.

Leo orbed out leaving a frantic Pheobe still flipping through the book.

Leo orbed back in with Piper and Paige a few minutes later.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"We have to vanquish the Source," Pheobe said.

"The Source? He's dead," Paige said.

"No, he has possessed Cole. He's taking him over. We have to find a way to vanquish the Source without harming Cole," Pheobe said.

Looks on everyone's faces were of shock, sadness, and anger at the Source for doing this to someone they cared about.

"Where is he?" Piper asked.

"He's in the basement. I stripped him of his shimmering power, so the Source can't get away. Leo tied him up," Pheobe said. "We need to hurry. I don't know how long he can fight the Source."

**_So did it suck? Please review and tell me_**


End file.
